Scratches
by Beri-Sasakoe
Summary: Lucina was slowly deteriorating, both mentally and physically. Her fiancé, Palutena, saw this, but could do nothing about it. When Lucina returns to their dorm far past the curfew Master Hand had set, nothing could prepare the Goddess of Light for how quickly the situation changed. Yuri, Demonic!Lucina x Palutena. Warnings: Foul language, gore, and semi-rape.


p class="MsoNormal"strongThis story is rated M for a reason: Foul language, violence, and semi-rape. Proceed if you are fine with such./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI have little experience with lemons, so please excuse me if it is not all that good. Pairing is Demonic!Lucina x Palutena. br /I do not own any of the Nintendo franchises, nor will I ever./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The ticking of the clock aggravated Palutena. Every passing minute seemed to last longer. em'Where is Lucina?...'/em The goddess thought to herself. It was currently 10 o'clock at night, and the bed seemed cold and empty without her blue haired lover with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOver the course of the week, Lucina had been acting strangely. First, it started with her appearance changing. No longer did her skin radiate as it did prior; it was just pale like a sheet, and the blackness around her eyes darkened by day. Then it was her change in demeanor. She was no longer that calm, composed girl who never spoke out. Instead, she was the opposite. She was easily angered, made the rudest remarks, and called everyone out on anything she saw style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNow, Lucina has hardly been sleeping. She would be out for hours on end, to where, Palutena did not know. Even with her godly powers, it was almost like some external force was blocking her vision from knowing where the female lord went after curfew./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"To say she was concerned was an understatement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It wasn't until she heard the sound of a slow creaking that Palutena realized she had fallen asleep. Looking up, she saw Lucina—her hair was a complete mess, her face looked gaunt, the darkness surrounding her eyes clashed with the paleness of her skin—who was making her way to their private bathroom. Rubbing her eyes, the goddess got up, standing at the doorway of the bathroom. "Lucina, where have you been? It's passed midnight!" She tried to keep her voice low, not wanting to wake anyone up. Lucina didn't respond. She was just looking at herself in the mirror, completely frozen in place. "Lucina-?!" Palutena approached her, only to be smacked across the face. The Ylissean Princess eerily turned her head, her movements matching that of a robot's. "You sicken me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucina's word stung worse than any venom's. Palutena stood there, awestruck. Her right hand held her cheek that was burning from the slap. "Lucina, what the hell has gotten into you?" Palutena asked, starting to get angry. Not only did her own fiancé keep secrets from her, but also she just physically assaulted her! Lucina only smiled devilishly, sending chills up the goddess' spine. Palutena was horrified at the scene taking place before her eyes: Lucina grew small scales on the sides of her face, with some growing on her arms and legs. Her eyes were no longer that of a beautiful deep blue ocean—no, they were the color of death; a menacing blood red color. Her normal smile was ruined; her perfect teeth began jutted out, appearing to be as sharp as knives. Palutena sensed a dark aura emanating from Lucina—such power that could rival even the strongest of gods./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her voice…oh, her voice…if it had been sparred from her corruption, Palutena would have known she was still talking to the normal Lucina she knew. But it wasn't. It resembled Lucina's voice, but it had such a menacing tone to every word; her words gave an echoing effect almost, and it was far deeper than the goddess remembers it being. "What are you, some cheap human-like knock-off of Naga?" Lucina's words dripped with venom. From what Palutena knew of Lucina's world, Naga was the Divine Dragon, an entity of peace and light. Lucina even said that she reminded her of Naga—from her green coloration, to her powers to end the darkness. "How could someone with blood such as my own fall for someone of the likes of you?" Palutena didn't understand, until realization dawned on her like a truck. "…Grima." Lucina's smile grew to a size the goddess didn't think was possibly, her rows of sharp teeth intimidating her. "So the know-it-all has only just know figured it out? Pretty pathetic for a goddess." She approached Palutena, making the greenette take a cautious step back. "Luci—no, Grima…release my love, you demon!" Palutena shouted. The corrupted princess only laughed menacingly. "Why, I'm right here, darling~ You'll always love me no matter what, right?" For that instant, Lucina's normal, beautiful voice returned. Palutena quickly responded, thinking none of this was happening. "Of course, Lucina!" She exclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Well that's a damn shame." The raspy voice of corrupted Lucina came back, bringing Palutena out of the dream realm. Hideous black wings sprouted from Lucina's back, taking the greenette by surprise. "What are you doi—" Palutena was swiftly brought into the air before being slammed down onto their shared King sized bed. For a mortal, she was surprisingly strong. Palutena looked into the eyes of her corrupted lover, tears brimming her eyes. "Lucina…snap out of it!..." She began sobbing, trying to break free. Whatever possessed her, it was stronger than the goddess herself. She didn't have her staff, so she was completely helpless./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can see it all…into Lucina's heart…she has been dying to completely have you under her control…" Palutena blushed at this statement, unaware of that fact. "…I will do to you what that stupid princess has failed to do herself~" She whispered huskily into her ear, making the goddess squirm under her. She didn't want this—not with Lucina being in the state she's in. This wasn't Lucina; it was a demon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucina bit Palutena's ear, drawing forth blood before nibbling at her earlobe. Palutena shrieked at the pain, trying to escape from her clutches. Holding both her wrists in one hand, her other one snaked its way into her nightgown, scratching up the otherwise flawless skin of the goddess. Her cream stomach was now covered in cuts, bleeding in the scratched area. Palutena was shouting at this point. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She pleaded, crying relentlessly. It felt like small knives were driving up her skin. Like a sadist, Lucina laughed evilly, bringing her mouth from her ear to her neck, where she pierced her skin like some sort of vampire, lapping up all the blood that spilled out. Palutena was in so much pain that she was certain she'd be dead if she weren't a goddess. Her body shook from the pain, slightly from anticipation./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Dirty whore." The darkened princess said, toying with her rose buds, which were already hardened. "S…stop this…" She begged between sobs. "Why should I? You seem to be enjoying this, you masochistic bitch." She harshly replied, licking up the remaining blood off her neck. Lucina swiftly raised her head and forced a kiss on her lips, her long tongue forcing its way into Palutena's mouth, slithering around. Palutena tried to break off, but her fangs sunk into her tongue, preventing her from doing so without potentially having her tongue ripped out. Eventually she pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "She enjoys your kisses, I can see why." She said seductively, licking her lips. Palutena only spat at her, missing her face by a few inches. Her left hand, which restricted both of her wrists, produced a binding of dark matter, rendering her arms immobile. "Sorry, but I need my hands." She said, sitting upright. "…What are you going to do?..." Palutena weakly said; the binding draining away at her power, as well as the blood loss. The look on her face made her regret asking./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Instantly, Lucina ripped off her clothes, shredding them to pieces, leaving her stark naked. She took in the sight of her, a sinister chuckle escaping her lips. "…No wonder she longed for you. Your body is perfect, even with those nasty cuts I gave you~" She said, referencing the fresh scratches which still were producing a bit of blood. Palutena blushed again, to her dismay. She normally wouldn't mind if it was Lucina, but this Lucina…it wasn't her at all. In an instant, she let out a scream that should have woken up the entire mansion. Lucina's sharp nails penetrated her entrance, cutting up her insides like a saw. She inserted three digits, thrusting at an unforgiveable speed, digging into her inner walls. From both immense pain and pleasure was Palutena screaming. She couldn't hold back the tears; they were too much./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her blood was staining their light blue sheets, seeping through. How she wasn't unconscious by now from blood loss, she didn't know. She wanted this nightmare to be over, she longed to see her fiancé normally again. Despite the pain being on such a caliber that she could not handle, it hurt emotionally more than anything. Once again, Lucina brought her head up to hers for another heated kiss, this time more passionate than the other, if passionate at all. It was all lust, not real love./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Several more unforgiving thrusts, combined with the arousal from their kiss, and Palutena already climaxed, shooting out both her juices and blood, staining the clothes worn by Lucina. "Look what you did, you slut. You're begging to be punished." She scolded, after breaking away from her mouth. "N…no…" Palutena kept pleaded. Lucina did not care for her words, instead just throwing away the soiled clothes and eventually just stripping completely. The goddess did not want this, but her mind began to cloud up with lust./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucina buckled down on Palutena's lap, positioning herself so that their cores were aligned. She wore a cocky smirk when she saw Palutena gasping and panting for air from her last orgasm. "I'm going to push you over your limit…" She said with a lustful tone, immediately keeping true to her words by slowly sliding her hips up and down. Palutena found herself to be moving to her pace, her actions controlled by desire. Her blood smeared Lucina's own opening, but they were too heated to care. Their loud moans filled the air as they continued their scissoring motion, Lucina's hands burying their claws into the goddess' shoulders, keeping her held down. Being so in sync caused the experience to be rather short, as they both climaxed together, both shouting at the same time. Lucina looked down at her, breathing heavily, while Palutena stared back. "You're a good fuck, shame you have to be such a lust-driven whore." The princess harshly said. Palutena felt tears pricking her eyes again, the words Lucina was spewing out hurting her deeply./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Little sluts like you do not deserve to live. So much for being a light deity, huh?" Those words were the last thing Palutena heard before Lucina bit her neck, ripping the flesh apart—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""PALUTENA!" Lucina exclaimed. Instantly, Palutena's eyes opened, looking around. "W-What?..." She asked quietly. Lucina let out a sigh of relief. "You were crying and mumbling stuff in your sleep…I was worried." The female lord told her, a look of distress on her face. "It was all…a dream?..." The goddess felt a headache coming on. "Did you have a nightmare?" Lucina asked, holding her hand gently. Palutena visibly flinched at this, looking up at her. "…Yea. That's it. Nothing to worry about…" She sighed, throwing herself back into the bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You had me worried sick, you know." Lucina admitted. "I barely got any sleep. I've been trying to wake you up for a while." Palutena felt guilty about this. "I'm sorry, my love…go to sleep. I'll be here with you." She said, wrapping her arms around the princess protectively. Lucina blushed at the contact, soon snuggling up to her. The two slowly drifted back off to sleep in the darkness of the night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHow foolish Palutena had been to not notice the scratches on her stomach that appeared./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p 


End file.
